It Could Never Happen
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Eliza Sutton was a seventh year Hufflepuff. She had round hazel eyes and long auburn hair. She was petite and curvy, with a loud infectious laugh. She also liked to get her own way. So when she saw Remus Lupin for the first time, she set her cap at him, and she would do whatever it took to win him over.


A/N: QLFC. Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Round 10, 'Forbidden Relationships.'

Captain prompt: Student/teacher. Unrequited love.

"Oh my gosh, did you see the new defence professor? He's gorgeous," asked Eliza Sutton as she and Juliet Gordon walked towards the Hufflepuff common room.

Eliza Sutton was a seventh year Hufflepuff. She had round hazel eyes and long auburn hair. She was petite and curvy, with a loud infectious laugh. She also liked to get her own way. So when she saw Remus Lupin for the first time, she set her cap at him, and she would do whatever it took to win him over.

"Seriously, Eliza? He looked so poor and ragged; you're welcome to him."

Eliza cut Juliet a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that, Eliza, or I'll scratch your eyes out."

Juliet Gordon was known for having a slight temper. She was also known for liking the finer things in life too, that included the men she dated. Eliza, on the other hand, wasn't so fussy. To her, Professor Lupin had a look of mystery about him, and what was with those scars? How she would love to find out.

As Eliza was unpacking her things, a thought struck her. She'd seen the name Lupin before, now where was it? Oh that was it, in Mister Filch's office, when she was serving a detention. She'd had to write out old detention slips that had either faded or got slightly damp. It was always the same names: Lupin, Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. She wondered if it was the same Lupin, and now that she thought about it, she wondered if the Potter on those slips was any relation to Harry Potter.

 _I must remember to ask, thought Eliza. Or I could ask Professor Lupin._ She smiled as she thought about their new Defence teacher.

It was unfortunate that she had to wait until Wednesday afternoon before she was to have her first lesson with the man that was occupying her every thought right now. As soon as the afternoon bell rang she was the first out of the Great Hall and up to the second floor like a Hellhound was on her tail. She was the first outside the classroom door. She pulled out a small compact with a mirror and checked her face to make sure her subtle make up was perfect. She smiled happily and winked at her reflection. She then ran a quick comb through her long auburn hair and waited.

"Merlin, you have got it bad."

Eliza turned her head to look at Juliet and flashed her a smile. Juliet just rolled her eyes and lined up behind her friend. Finally the door was pulled open and Professor Lupin stuck his head out.

Eliza felt the breath leave her body. Up close he was even more gorgeous. His eyes looked so tired and there was a hint of sadness in them. How she would love to kiss those eyes, and to see them crinkle into a smile.

"Come in, come in."

Eliza gave him a brilliant smile, and followed him into the classroom. She took a seat at the front, and put an attentive look on her face. Once the rest of the class had trooped in, Professor Lupin took the class roll.

"Sutton, Eliza," he called.

She smiled hugely at him. "Here, Sir."

He looked at the girl in question. He saw a girl with the most gorgeous smile and the most brilliant hazel eyes he'd ever seen. He cleared his throat slightly and smiled back at her.

Eliza's heart raced as he looked at her. That smile made her legs feel like jelly, and right now, she was glad she was sitting down.

"Did you see that smile?" Eliza purred to Juliet.

"It's disgusting; he's way too old for the likes of you. Honestly, you could do so much better, Eliza."

But Eliza just shook her head in despair at her best friend. She just didn't get it.

For the entire class, Eliza's eyes followed Lupin around the classroom as he explained what their NEWT year would entail.

Unfortunately, the class was over all too soon. As Eliza rose from her desk, she accidentally on purpose dropped her book on the floor. Both Eliza and Remus dropped down to pick it up. One grabbed the top, the other the bottom. They both rose in perfect unison.

"Thank you so much, Sir," Eliza purred quietly before flashing him another beautiful smile.

"No problem, Miss Sutton," replied Remus politely.

He recognized her for what she was: a student- a girl no less- with a crush.

"Please, Sir, call me Eliza," she said softly.

"I think Miss Sutton will be appropriate," said Remus with a slight smile.

"No need to be so formal when there's no one else around, Sir."

Eliza winked and gave him another smile.

"Here, you better get a move on, Miss Sutton, or you'll be late for Transfiguration."

Eliza knew when she was being dismissed. If he was trying to get rid of her, she must be getting to him. Inwardly she smiled, and took the book with her other hand, so that her little finger brushed his hand. A thrill shot down her spine.

"Until next time, Sir."

As she turned away, a small smile sat on Remus' face. The girl could have given Sirius a run for his money. Little flirt. He would have to be very careful with this girl.

Eliza was up in the clouds for the rest of the day. So much so, that she was reprimanded by two different teachers. Not that Eliza took much notice. Her head wasn't even on the same plane of existence as everyone else's.

Halloween came, and Eliza and Juliet enjoyed the feast that was put on in the Great Hall. It wasn't until after the feast that something strange happened. All the students were called back to the Great Hall. Dumbledore explained that Sirius Black had managed to get into the castle. Everyone was very excited. Eliza's eyes searched for Professor Lupin, she saw him conversing quietly with the Headmaster, his face a look of worry. Rumours flew around that he'd broken into the castle to kill Harry Potter. That night they all slept in the Great Hall.

Over the next few months, her next tactics were to try and corner Professor Lupin. She thought she would try and follow him after dinner, just because the corridors would be less crowded by then. But it wasn't to be. When he left the Great Hall, he was always accompanied by someone, or with the Headmaster, which made her grind her teeth in frustration. What did a girl have to do to be alone with a guy? She continued to be the first student to queue up outside. Even if she could just catch his eye, that would have to satisfy. Which it did, very much so.

In the end she decided to bide her time and wait until her next lesson- which fortunately happened to be last thing on a Friday afternoon.

Again, she was the first person in the queue for Defence. As soon as the door opened and he was standing before her, Eliza felt her legs give way and she collapsed right onto his chest. Eliza grinned momentarily, and breathed in his musky scent.

"Miss Sutton? Are you alright?"

Remus tried to stand her upright, but failed. She flopped forward onto his chest again.

"If you'll allow me, Sir."

Juliet grabbed Eliza's face and smacked it hard. That soon had the girl back to rights.

"Bloody ow!" cried Eliza as she cupped her cheek.

"Eliza grow up and stop trying to find ways to feel this poor guy up!"

Juliet said loud enough for the whole class to hear. Tears welled in Eliza's eyes and she took off down the corridor back towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"Miss Gordon, there was no need for that now, was there? Inside everyone, please."

Everyone entered, whispering loudly about what Eliza Sutton was up to. They all sat down and looked expectantly at Remus.

"We will be carrying on from where we left off last lesson. Proceed."

Remus sat at his desk and took a couple of quiet deep breaths. He had to admit, he did find Eliza Sutton rather provocative, but he could never ever do anything about it, and he wouldn't.

Eliza, meanwhile, was back in her dorm lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow- crying.

 _I'm going to kill Juliet. Someone please kill me too,_ thought Eliza. Her face burned not only with shame, but with soreness from where Juliet had struck her. Eventually, Eliza cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke again, it was dark. She grabbed her wand, lit the tip and looked at her watch. It was two in the morning. Her stomach felt uncomfortable because she was hungry. She decided to head to the kitchens and grab something to eat. Quietly, she left her dorm room and sneaked through the common room and out into the draughty corridor. Eliza shivered slightly as the cold air hit her. She made quick strides towards the painting of the bowl of fruit, extended her hand, and tickled the pear. The door swung open and she stepped quietly inside, as not to startle any of the House Elves that might have been awake at this stupid hour.

As she got further into the kitchens, she could see a figure sitting at the table that was right below the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She raised her wand higher and came face to face with none other than Professor Lupin.

Eliza gulped loudly, and her head started to spin slightly. She managed to sit down before her legs gave way.

"Miss Sutton?" asked Remus in concern. "Eliza?"

Eliza looked into the sad eyes of Remus Lupin. Her face started to flame at the close proximity.

"Sir," whispered Eliza.

"I was worried about you running off like that earlier."

Remus crouched in front of her.

"I'm so sorry for embarrassing you, Sir."

"My friends did worse to me at school." Remus shrugged. "You could have given my best friend a run for his money."

Remus chuckled.

Eliza looked up into his muted eyes. The urge to kiss him was so strong, but she held back.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Sirius, he was just as much of a flirt as you. Now, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, because it's not. You just need to redirect your attentions to someone your own age."

"Oh, Sirius Black you mean, Sir?"

Remus looked startled for a minute. Eliza didn't miss the look either.

"I saw his name in Mister Filch's office one day. I had a detention, and I had to write out old detention slips and your name along with three others kept popping up. Black, Potter, and Pettigrew."

"That's right, they were my friends," Remus almost whispered.

"Were, Sir?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Too painful."

Eliza accepted that. She could see the range of emotions that flittered across his face, and she felt it was perhaps wise not to push and pry.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"No need to worry. Now, what brings you down here at this time of night?"

"Hungry, Sir. I fell asleep and didn't have any dinner."

"Right then, what do you want?"

"Just a sandwich will be fine."

A House Elf that had remained dutifully hidden appeared with a tray of bread, butter, and various cold meats to fill it with, and placed the tray in front of her.

Eliza made several sandwiches for herself.

"Would you like a sandwich, Sir?"

"No, I'm just about to finish this mug of hot chocolate and head back to bed. Now don't be too long down here, you need your beauty sleep."

She felt his hand pat her gently on the shoulder. She took his hand momentarily and gave it a small squeeze.

"I am sorry, Sir. I really didn't mean to embarrass you earlier."

"It's all forgotten, but seriously Eliza, find someone your own age. Crushing after me isn't a healthy thing to do, and I would never reciprocate. You deserve better," he said lightly.

With that, he swept from the kitchen, leaving Eliza to her own thoughts.

But Eliza couldn't turn off her feelings; they weren't a tap. She had a horrendous feeling she was actually falling in love.

 _I am not falling in love, don't be so bloody stupid!_ She repeated over and over in head.

She couldn't even talk to Juliet about it. After she had shown her up, Eliza had cut her off. Right now she felt very much alone.

Another class, and Professor Lupin was absent again. Eliza began to feel quite concerned about his absences. It was at least once a month for a few days that he disappeared. She was desperate to ask about his absences from class, but she didn't have the bottle. Especially when the cover teacher was Severus Snape. So she resolved to get on with her work. She didn't want to let Professor Lupin down.

After class finished, she made a dragging way out of class and down to the Great Hall.

"Aw, is poor Eliza missing her crush?" cooed Juliet as she barged past Eliza.

"Shut up, Jules," snapped Eliza.

Juliet smirked at Eliza and carried on down the corridor. It almost felt as if Juliet knew something she didn't. Oh, she'd heard the rumours that were flying amongst the students that Professor Lupin was a Werewolf and always missing around the three days of the full moon, but she took it to be just that: rumours.

It wasn't until almost the end of term that everything went crazy. When she awoke one morning in May, there was an air of excitement about the castle. It seemed the rumours were true. Professor Lupin was a Werewolf. Professor Snape had let it slip earlier that morning. Eliza felt a knife had been plunged into her heart. She knew what the implication meant: Professor Lupin wouldn't be allowed to remain at Hogwarts. She resolved to see him before he left.

But she was too late. By the time she arrived at his office, it was bare. He had gone. Eliza crawled into her bed and stayed there for the rest of the day. He was gone, and she would never see him again.


End file.
